Distance
by Noiseee
Summary: 南北战争，新兵与神父，大口吃肉


文/诺伊兹

#1

他终会长大，从一个男孩，成长为一个男人。

#2

似乎有什么正在发生。环顾四周，亚瑟无声低吟。

位于宾夕法尼亚州东南部小城兰开斯特的边陲村镇，萨尔伦斯可谓是比除恰巧与大洋彼岸曾显赫一世的王朝同名外并无多少亮点的兰开斯特还要无名的普通小镇。同归属于宾夕法尼亚州管理，它并没有作为宾夕法尼亚州最灿烂明星费城的都市繁华与"星条旗故乡"美称，也没有阿伦顿那即便利哈伊河再怎么喧滔也无法淹没的历史古韵，它也没有伯利恒由名字中就展现主的赐福的特殊含义，仅占据地图上小小一点的它，有的只是为森林牧场所拥抱的自然清新，有的只是普通寻常的邻家小店，有的，只是长久不变的小镇宁静。

然而，正是因为小镇这形同过于宁静潭水的生活氛围，任何一丝异常波纹的浮现，也能成为打破萨尔伦斯一切平和假象的存在。而对于这沉寂的小镇而言，直至今日，能让空气中都显然弥散着紧张气息的事件只有两处，一是近百年前高颂自由的独立战争，而其次，则是摆脱史书正活灵活现地展现在眼前的当下，这仿佛暴风雨前宁静的所谓平和。

一切都在改变。一年四季风雨不动常年早早张罗开店的店铺，此时像一排长满蛀牙的牙齿般地仅拉开零零散散的数户大门。一向作为小镇里人群集聚地的街角小酒吧，现在仍旧热闹，但这也仅在人数上的所谓"热闹"，人群中久久不散的浑浊浓烟，以及即便是泡在黄段子和特价啤酒中仍久久不得舒展的眉头，却似无色的密封之境，用沉重的气氛掐紧喉咙的同时，在不知不觉中，将宛如蚂蚁啃食心脏的不安发麻感，迅速地爬满全身。

这座小镇实在不大，就像是一件狭窄的空房，任何一丝变化也难以隐藏，更谈何这明晃晃地摆在唯一主干道上的现状变化。本是商贩为主体的大道上，此时竟逐渐聚集青壮年们。他们放下手中学习奋斗的钢笔，放下田野中开垦的锄头，放下打理店铺的掸子，无一例外地靠在主干一侧商铺紧锁的大门上，抽着也许并不习惯的手卷烟的同时，那一双饱含别样愁绪的双眸，久久地眺望着那通往镇外的狭长小路。

可这点异常与随后那即便是一向把神父当作是滑稽小丑的数位潮流青年，此刻也放下偏见抱以敬畏视线的转变现状相比，这可谓是根本不足以一谈。亚瑟深知这缕视线背后所掩藏的情感，或许该说，作为百姓的倾诉者，他怎么可能还会对陷于未知的期望和恐惧漩涡中萌生的寄托祈祷心情感到陌生呢，如果硬要说来，或许这远超于日常生活困境范围的视线压力和背后的慌张，才是真正的陌生。

过于宁静的小镇，与小镇中百姓的沉重氛围，像是一把带有寒气的锐刃，抵在亚瑟的喉间，掐断这位关爱大众的神父欲询问或慰籍的所有言语。惯于读报的他，并不是没有南北长时间的矛盾中猜测到可能的当下局势，但他从没有想到，这一日会以如此迅猛地速度袭向这座边陲小镇，昨日的农忙喧闹声仿佛还萦绕耳际，可现在，却成为了过往的梦中回音。靛蓝色曾是孩子们摘来插在教堂门口的无名小花的祝愿之色，而现在，却成为了打破小镇美好的衣衫主调。

该死。为白条罗马领所警防的喉间吐出一声秽语，虽这显然亵渎了纪律，可这却是亚瑟此时心境的最适写照。南北的矛盾和态度已然尖锐。人守约则得赐福，人背约则受惩罚，所以哪怕是不同肤色的黑人们，也不该永久地背负奴隶的枷锁，奴隶制本身就是一个时代的错误，一个荒谬的笑话，可南方的百姓不仅久久未有这样的领悟，还想将这肮脏的枷锁套紧在正焕发新生力的新州身上，这无论对于职权者还是主的意志而言，这实在是不可理喻。

战火的苗头，已然是导火线一侧的点点星火，但殊不知无形中，它已自这靛蓝色的军服中，冲破了报纸上各种推测的文字界限，成为这弥散于鼻息的紧张硝烟。没有人会期望自己的挚爱成为炮火下的残骸，但在这急需打断枷锁的当下现状里，也没有人能找到除随号召奋勇向前的理由。小镇虽小，但不意味着抱负之心也由此缺失。在刀枪面前，人与猎物并没有多少区别，可在意识勇气上，每一位都是可磨发的利石。相依相靠的小镇里，充斥着离别和不舍的压抑气氛，但这就像是他们手中欲断的烟头，终究成为理解与前行脚印下的散灰。

四月明是暖风的季节，但迎面的逆风，掺入分离的悲愁和前行的壮志里，尽是凛然寒风。然而，这并不全是左右神父心境所在，望着这一路上逐渐聚集的青年脸庞，尤其是他们身上那靛蓝色的军服，无名的寒气迅即散入骨里。一时间，一向淡雅的神父乱了阵脚，他攥紧为寒风所扯动的教袍，奋不顾身地挤入人群。

显眼的黑色撞入靛蓝色的巨幕中，成为这群即将远行的战士中的异物。随迈步环顾四周的视线，承载着其主的期盼和祈求，在这人海中，探寻那一撮宛如秋季稻草般的深金同时，也祈祷着这仅存于过往回忆。纤细白皙的双手，顾不及从怀中纸袋里被撞坏的苹果与蜡烛，一边推开人群向不远处教堂迈进，一边也向现实探出手，希望自五年前便熟悉的温度能将其紧握，告诉他此刻的所在。

亚瑟很清楚，以那个人的个性，他绝不会成为号召名单下的逃兵，或许该说，在这名为"阿尔弗雷德"的家伙的字典上，根本没有能漠视当下的词条，更何况，早在前阵子，他对于南方的蛮横已开始打抱不平……亚瑟回想着，奔跑着，寻找着，也祈祷着。伸手探向深入蔚蓝天际的十字架，他宛如深陷困境的虔诚教徒，向其最信任的上帝，许下身为神父以来第一个满是私心的祈愿。

上帝，告诉我，他并未远行，告诉我，他还在这生活了十九年的小镇上。告诉我，我还有机会与他告别。

告诉我，他还在我的身边。

#3

原木色拱顶之下，位于小镇一侧的教堂在唯一的神父到来下，缓缓地苏醒。随手掩上的白漆大门，将不识人情的晴空暖阳，连同树林外街道上镇民们惜别不舍的哀伤气息挡在门外。彻夜燃烧的蜡烛，此刻已然成为残光，在这糊着于陈旧烛台上的白色烛叠里，散落点点微弱的零光，在经精致雕刻的镂空隔门内，闪烁不输于琉璃窗外自然阳光的暖色圣光。教堂里静悄悄的，仿佛除神圣十字架旁碎光显迹的点点尘粒外，并无外物踏入这块神圣之地。

指腹轻擦陈旧排椅的靠背，以触感勾勒感知其上每一道细纹。教堂里一切如旧，就连透过琉璃窗散落的调皮光斑，也宛若过往千日的熟悉模样，仿佛门外的任何动荡变化，只是遥远的传言。也许，这只是一场梦。靠在排椅上，亚瑟无声而笑，即便指甲刺向木椅的钻心之疼正向他证明截然不同的答案。

"怎么那么晚回来？"熟悉的声音，砸破了这仅有独身的环境假象。连忙睁开双眼，祖母绿的双眼，撞入了他所等待的蔚蓝。背对阳光，熟悉的那一抹身影立在眼前。无形的微风，漏过窗沿，吹散深金的碎发，在陈旧的原木色映衬下，划过骄阳的新生光痕。微光轻抚，虚化他的轮廓，宛若初见之时的青葱少年，然而手臂上健硕的线条和唇际的细小绒毛，却都向亚瑟彰显介乎男孩与男人之间的十九岁本貌。

窗外，晴空当天，灿烂的碎光拥抱着庄严的十字架，于赤色的地摊上，打散宛若来自天堂的神圣赞光。窗内，仿佛是听到亚瑟的由心祈祷，心中苦苦念想的少年，此刻竟近在咫尺。背光而站，高大的身影背映巨大的十字架，仿佛身披光缕教袍，庄严而神圣。然而，那澄澈的蔚蓝双眼，以及毫不掩饰心情的直白视线，却是那么熟悉亲切，如他此刻接连传至的呼唤声那般，一遍遍地敲打着亚瑟的心中门扉，告诉他，他所挂念的人从未远离，就在跟前。

"没什么，只不过是绕道到格林夫人的杂货店里买了一袋苹果和几根蜡烛罢了。"竭力压制音线因为激动和欣喜而激起的颤抖，对阿尔弗雷德这一身衣着上下打量数回，尤其是这过去无比头疼但此刻赛同铁证救星一般的手肘膝盖加护补丁后，这位忧心远别的神父，总算是露出一抹放下分别担忧之心的微笑。也许，他与自己一样，是号召名单外的留守人员。毕竟以琼斯先生的财力，保住养子也不是什么难事例外。

"倒是你，怎么那么早到，今天可没有葡萄汁和无酵饼。"踩着轻松的步调，借着残烛的火光，亚瑟熟练地更换着烛台上的神圣光烛。镂空铁门于身后回荡失修的刺耳锐响，但却丝毫不影响神父先生的心情。抛去前不久萦绕于心的苦恼后，心头的无形巨石也随之而去，现在的他，身披暖阳，就似过往一贯的博爱神父，平等地倾听众生，仿若此前的紧张慌乱，只是如同内心那一丝溢出的私欲，只是刹那冲动。

"我当然知道今天不是圣餐日，更何况就算是，你那变异发酸的葡萄汁还有无一例外全部烤焦的无酵饼，我想除了村里善良的妇女还有好奇的孩童外，也就没有别的人来主动寻求晚餐盛宴吧，噢，还有我这无比关心孤家神父的好孩子。"靠近而语，深金色的少年仿佛没有受街上行人的影响，一如既往地对亚瑟那糟糕的厨艺大法文章，一切都宛若过往。

"嘿阿尔弗，这可是神圣的仪式，怎么能这么说，而且，我做的东西明明很好吃，只不过是葡萄汁不晓得为什么有点酸，还有无酵饼有些干硬罢了，但整体还是相当美味！尊敬的主，请原谅这毛头小子的嚣张与错误。"

厉声反驳，可这满是对一切如旧的欣喜心情的声音里，又能有多少威慑力。昨夜的残烛实在是太过于矮小，仅剩的最后几厘米点燃高度，也迫使亚瑟只好选择踮起脚尖加以弥补。踮起脚尖，微微前倾地点亮蜡烛，此刻的亚瑟宛如虔诚的信徒，黑袍祝愿下的神父庄严肃穆，也由之褪却，无意摇晃的脚尖重心，更为优雅的神父抹上类同想要探及高处的孩童可爱底色。

很显然，这与庄严全然不搭的可爱念头想法，并不只是虚无一谈，至少在身后这位少年看来，此刻的亚瑟，就是一位正处于无聊困扰的可爱先生。浅浅的一抹灰蒙倒影，悄然掺入和光与烛光重叠的双重隔缝，在暖光的碰撞中，滴落包裹纤细倒影的健硕身影。背后传至的熟悉暖流，轻柔温和地摩挲着亚瑟的鬓发，倘若萨尔伦斯的初夏微风。五年前紧握领入教堂的掌心，于亚瑟不再紧握彼此的五年后，却成为当下那烫暖手背的熟悉温度。教堂一侧的钟楼里敲响了百年不变的低沉钟声，然而在这般严肃神圣的钟声下，萦绕于耳畔的细响，竟满是分不清归于身后少年的强壮心跳声，亦或者是此刻快要跳出心房的紧张悸动。

"谢谢。"就像亚瑟努力压低不自然的音线，那颗快因为紧张而砰砰作响的心，也由早已展露紧张色彩的接连深呼吸所粗略压制。"不过这点蜡烛的小事，也并不需要你的帮忙，神父柯克兰先生可是可以轻而易举地完成。"掐着嗓子，亚瑟故意模仿对孩子们说话的语调，企图掩盖嗓音里的流露真情。

只可惜，这蹩脚的伪装，在宛若滴血般赤红的敏感耳垂面前，可谓是不攻自破，更何况，站在他身后领略这般滑稽表演的人不是别人，正是最了解亚瑟的阿尔弗雷德。"只可惜神父柯克兰先生你这高大的身材，在这小小的烛台面前，你还差致命的短短几厘米，或许该直白点说，至少差个两位数。"

"上帝保佑，请原谅我的直言，如果我没有记错，琼斯家可是镇子里数一数二的手工制表家族，你们既然连繁琐的表盘与指针的摩擦与关系都能尽在掌握，难道作为家中的孩子，对于这简单的高度差概算，你怎么能出现这天大的判算差别呢？"

"只可惜萨尔伦斯里只有两家制表店，而我家也只有我和马修两个孩子。好家伙，亚瑟你不是神父吗，怎么语言文字处理紧逼作家或律师，明明听起来就像是名门与满家孩子一样的天差地别，但是认真细想竟然也没什么错。"

猛然转身，祖母绿的双眼不偏不倚地撞入对方双眸，别有趣味地嚼了嚼那抹蔚蓝间悄然浮现的惊讶神色，亚瑟伸手微勾，暗示阿尔弗雷德的靠近。鼻翼轻擦带有熟悉气味的深金碎发，学着孩子们分享秘密般轻咬耳垂。"这是当然，踏上开往美国的轮船前，我可是剑桥的高材生，这点文字艺术根本不在话下。"

"真的吗？"

"如果说曾在剑桥郡的一家小旅店里背过两句圣经就算是高材生的话，站在你面前的我大概可以被称为剑桥的教授了。"耸了耸肩，亚瑟佯装无奈可惜地略微叹气。然而那祖母绿的眼睛，此刻却满溢着的更多是戏弄眼前大男孩的窃笑愉悦。"好吧，言归正传，今天怎么那么早来教堂，莫非你又忘记给牧场的奶牛加草以至于被琼斯夫人扣下早餐了？"众所周知，琼斯家的女主人可是严厉而性格火爆的主妇。

"……我要到费城了。"

曾意料之内的言语，却以意料之外的方式，猛然参入彼此之间。随言语而被无限放大的惊讶和担忧，瞬间充满大脑。亚瑟很清楚自己该说些什么，哪怕是用到烂的天气话题、还是对方完全不关心的苹果价钱、亦或者是圣经原文都可以，但不知为何，他却仍呆滞于此，喉咙像是生锈的铁窗一般，全然无法编制任何言语，仅剩下这残于心中的过去调侃。"嘿阿尔弗，莫非琼斯家决心踏出小镇的大门，在繁闹的费城也占据一席之地吗，这不乏是一个满是勇气的决定，我会为你们向主祈祷一切顺利。"

"不，亚瑟，你知道的，我要去战场，打破南方那群家伙想要再维续奴隶制的美梦……"少年的喉结略微颤抖，吐出了同样终结亚瑟美梦的言语。抬头相望，亚瑟这才发现，在阿尔弗雷德的脖颈上同样也闪烁着链子于阳光下的点点闪光。可不同的是，亚瑟的是祈愿的十字架，而阿尔弗雷德的却是于战火中辨别身份、或者该直白而言，是判断尸首归处的小牌子*。

死寂，像是滴落杯中的墨水，最初仅来自不起眼的一丝细节，但待融入无人反驳的环境氛围里，却以紧锁挣扎之喉的黑丝及无法冲淡抵消的墨痕，占据此前的所谓过往，笼罩吞并一切期望光明的墨黑，最后成为左右情感抒发的无形利器。亚瑟不可能不明白此时此刻的费城意味着什么，他也隐约意识到这一切事态的顺理成章，他清楚这是不舍的光荣，但是，于心的言语仍旧卡在喉间，而此刻吐出的，却是已知答案的愚蠢追问，或许该说，最后的确认言语。

"阿尔弗雷德，你要到哪？"

"费城，或者是更加遥远的不知名战场。"

祈愿，终归只是漂亮的期盼，在残酷的现实面前，它终归无法阻拦现实的车轮，终归只是残酷脚下的碎片，终究只是失望绽放前的可怜哀土。

[ *牌子：即狗牌，军人身份牌。最早出现于美国南北战争时期林肯所领导的北方军队里，当时的身份牌仅仅属于官兵的自发行为，大多是纸质的，也有木质和皮质的。时间线上还未正式命名，于是以小牌子代指。]

#4

五年前，他们初次相遇。

虽已独立近百年，脚下这块大陆上也落下不同发展所混合的多彩痕迹，然而相比于大洋彼岸的欧洲大陆而言，一切都仅有雏形的北美仍只是青葱年幼的少年，这一点在宗教信仰方面也别无例外，甚至在某种程度而言，其难度系数更是翻倍，毕竟工业的嫩芽由无而生，但在传播上帝福音的道路上，有着明晃晃的原住民文明信仰，还有百姓们对外来信仰的抵触心情。

这现象绝不罕见，有时甚至呈现加剧的趋势。从即便是在费城这样的大城市也吃上不少苦头，还有前驻守于目的地小镇的前辈心中的不断鼓励里，亚瑟也隐隐感受到，这趟前往北美的宣扬聆听之旅也许将困难重重。可当他乘坐马车沿着山路穿过层层树林来到位于萨尔伦斯的教堂，一路上感受到镇民对自己那好奇而迷茫的视线后，他便深知，这是一场持久苦战。

时值十八岁黄金时期的他，并不打算不战而退。为了建立完美的好印象，也为了博得小镇百姓的信任，只要有机会，他就会穿上黑色的教袍，在田间酒吧里传递上帝的福音。虽然在绝大多数时候，即便黑袍上沾满泥泞和难闻的烟酒气息，他的收获仍旧少得可怜。

亚瑟相信燃于心中的信念热火，终会融化群众心中的拒绝坚冰。但即便是再怎么猛烈的热火，在层层抵御坚冰面前，也只是无力渺小的蚂蚁，还未博得冰融坦诚之时，它便成为雪水之下的残骸。亚瑟竭尽全力，无可厚非，还未有任何经济物质来源的他，甚至还自掏腰包，买下大量的新鲜葡萄和无酵面粉，为百姓们准备圣餐。然而，那除了几位好心的妇人还有高喊"难吃"的恶作剧孩童外，这份努力并没有换来大众的支持，而那寄托于葡萄汁与无酵饼中的希望，也随之，成为散落教堂门外的落叶，在这带有故乡海雾但全无故乡气息的异乡微风中，成为怜哀的碎片。

说不受挫是假的，坐在教堂门前的台阶上，望着这明为万物勃发的初春美景，亚瑟却感受到满满的深秋寒意。难道在未来的几年里，自己就将一直保持这个状态，如他们口中那般成为套着黑袍、若有若无的存在吗。他不清楚答案为何，他只想要来一杯清水，好冲淡残留于嗓子里那归功于葡萄汁还是心情的酸涩苦楚。

就在这时，一个单薄的身影出现在亚瑟的面前。是一个看起来只有十四、十五岁的少年，深金色的头发杂乱地结成一团，明显短了一大截的裤管"荣获"一道破口，随少年如柴枝般纤细的腿迈进的同时晃动滑稽的弧线，他的脸和手心里蹭满脏兮兮的泥巴，使他的外貌大打折扣，但从纤细白皙的手臂仍可依稀感受到专属于少年时期的稚嫩与英气。

"听说这里可以拿到免费的葡萄汁和烤饼，是真的吗？"略微变调的鸭嗓子，直白地展现了少年正身处变声期的生长阶段，也佐证了亚瑟对他年龄的判断。

"是真的。"递来葡萄汁与无酵饼，亚瑟连声点头。是被欺负的孩子吗。余光略微打量着眼前的少年，亚瑟于心猜测。可这连一道伤疤都未曾发现的双手双脚，却又不太符合现状……深思犹豫之余，神父的注意力于无形中，也悄然转向别处，一个还零星晃动着希望光火的期盼。"味道怎么样。"上帝保佑，这可是亚瑟上午被指出难吃后重新回炉烹制的第四份了，真希望无论怎么样，也要从味蕾上拿下萨尔伦斯。

"还可以，就是略逊于发酵了潲水和老树皮而已。"很好，别说燃起希望光火，这直白的味觉否认，直接将其踩灭脚下。

望着对方那难掩的骄傲和戏谑笑容，这愈看愈整齐形似剪刀刀口的裤腿破洞，还有与其说是被欺负倒不如说是故意涂满一脸掩饰本貌的泥巴，亚瑟由心确定对方的来者不善。"虽然这样直问有些不太符合规矩，但是我还是想确认一下，你不会也是来嘲弄我吧。"

"当然，毕竟我也想见识一下传言中长得宛如天使但厨艺却难以下咽的新神父。"

即便早已猜中结局，但就这般直白地撞上毫不留情的肯定回复，哪怕是早已做好心理准备的亚瑟，也难免心里一塞。大概是心已满足，恶作剧后的少年似乎打算全身而退。然而，还未待他的影子擦过最底层台阶，他便被远被他所低估的神父先生一把按住肩膀，甚至还以猛然施加的外力，被迫成为此刻坐在台阶上的被动者。

"你怎么……神职人员不能滥用暴力！"

"乖乖坐在台阶上不要动。"

偏长的刘海随之划过，宛若北美无云晴空的蔚蓝，混入坚定澄澈的祖母绿，滴落对视二人的彼间。被按在台阶上的少年，绝不愿就此屈服，可在年龄差面前，哪怕在体格上看似略占优势，但也成为技巧之下的无奈困兽。出乎意料的发展，超出美洲少年的预测。他瞪大双眸，期望从那一抹祖母绿中捕获任何可能出现的怒火和怨念，以做好对应的准备和反击。可惜，他无法做到，因为在这一瞬，他竟发现对方眼里更多的，竟是无奈和一丝理解包容。好奇取代了少年心中的急躁不安，而服从和等待，竟是这一瞬他的选择。

一针一线，轻擦略带初春略带寒气的空气，在这恶意剪开的裤腿上，随即落下一道道温暖细心的缝补浅痕。沾满水的手帕置于掌心，精巧漂亮的玫瑰图案，让少年不忍为擦净脸庞而弄脏。半跪在面前的神父，低头认真地缝着裤腿上的破洞，浅金色碎发随风飘起，如一缕缕阳光编织而成的轻丝，仿佛伸手细抚，便会化于掌心，美好得形同他口中赞誉的天使。

"我说，这裤子本来就没打算要，不需要缝那么好……"

"这不仅仅是裤子的问题，作为一个绅士，无论在什么情况下，都应保持仪态优雅，绝不能就这样踢着破烂的裤子和顶着脏兮兮的脸到处游荡。"

"你还真是一个怪人。话说，你不生气吗，我这样故意拆台。"略微抬起头来，少年望向神父低声询问。他本以为被逮到定会挨上一片臭骂，或者是向以往那样，被押到自己家中，承受父母的谴责。然而，眼前的这位神父，就如同他这一双罕有的绿眼那般，所采取的行动也是小镇里的罕有之举。嗅着手帕上残留的点点柔香，少年不知从何而喻，他只由心而感，这缕淡香的美好入心。

"生气啊。"执针细舞，亚瑟坦然而语。"自己辛辛苦苦所做的一切，成为别人口中的玩笑，甚至取代倾听和诉说，成为了他人靠近教堂的唯一理由，这感觉一点也不好受。但是并不是不能理解。对于信仰也好，感情也好，没有哪一个人会立马接受全然陌生的一切，我能做的，就是慢慢地靠近和融入。我不奢望成为谁的支柱，我只希望人们在做出思量选择的那一刻，能想起这座教堂里的一切赎罪与指引。"

话语融为初春的暖阳，于音落的那一瞬，无声地渗入少年心中的铁壁。捧在掌心中的手帕，猛然攥紧，而曾作为身份面容隐藏伪装的泥巴，在少年的胡乱擦拭中，成为渗入手帕的点点斑痕。不顾裤管仍在缝纫、利针极易划破皮肤的现状，少年猛然凑近，像是鼓起勇气一般地冲一脸惊讶的亚瑟吼道。

"我是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，家住在萨尔伦斯西梧桐街的63号，就是小镇里唯二的那一家钟表铺。家里虽然也不算富裕，但是只要你找我爸妈告状的话，应该也可以拿到一份还算不赖的道歉款，但代价就是我可能要被禁足一个月而已。"

"你不会被禁足，我也不会去讨要补偿。于是你快坐下来……"

"但我从不会欠任何人人情。你现在不是急需教徒吗，没问题，我就是教会中的第一位教徒。尊敬的神父先生，请问我有什么能为您效劳。"

"等等，这怎么能如此草率……"

"可你现在不是完全无人搭理吗，有一位熟知小镇一切事宜并且人气超高的少年帮助你，这难道不是天大的好消息？"

"话是这么说……"

"很好那就说定了，明天上午六点在教堂这里集合，准备好到田野里传播福音。顺带一提亚瑟，别一脸惊讶地呆呆望着前方，好好看看我这一张脸，要牢牢记住，我可是你的第一个教徒，还是要与你一起开拓传教之路的功臣。"

夕阳阳光下，阿尔弗雷德坚决而语，仿佛每一句话，都将是未来的定数，即便于现在而言，只是毫无后文的虚幻梦想。虽然这破旧的长裤，还有挂在脸上的几滴小小泥水，让他倍显狼狈，可那一双蔚蓝眼睛里晃动的赤色，却久久地与他口中的"英雄"二字一同刻入亚瑟的心中。他说不清这是得益于那日午后夕阳的罕见壮景，还是因为夕阳下第一个站起来扬言与亚瑟共进退的少年，他只知道，那日的景色与少年那略显狼狈但阳光帅气的微笑，已在不知不觉中，成为了记忆深海中的闪烁珍宝。

#5

一位来自大洋彼岸绅士之国，一位根生于兰开斯特；一位宣誓忠于上帝，一位许诺羁绊帮助；一位是虔诚的神父，一位则是自那日起便陪伴在神父身旁的少年，并肩前行，由那日连结为一体的两人，成为了小镇里的一道独特风景。

田间林里，他们早起相聚。捧着庄严的圣经，踩着清晨昏暗光芒笼罩下铺洒而成的深色叶片地毯，他们成为了众多早起务农者中一员。涓涓细流，茂盛麦田，高耸山间，无数个清晨里，他们身披雨露，将一个个坚定的脚印烙在小镇大地上，向正坐在草堆上歇息的农夫们传播信仰思想。迎接他们的，也许是农事中的不屑，也许又是竹篮打水一场空的清晨，但是对他们而言这从不是白费精力，毕竟他们所见证的小镇每一个清晨日出美景，都是至珍宝物。

他们并肩合作。亚瑟会前往学校和店铺，代替那位害羞的北美少年，向阿尔弗雷德所熟识的亲朋好友诉说上帝的福音。阿尔弗雷德会轻车熟路地绕道小镇暗处的酒吧赌场，为某位不知道也不能进入此处的绅士，对一位位略显失意的游人，塞上一张教会的宣传单。

渐渐地，他们间的距离，也从简单的合作伙伴，在无形中，也向对方的世界迈入一步。阿尔弗雷德也许永远不知道，后花园里的放养玫瑰之所以优于邻居们，并不是父母所认为的土质之好，而是得益于某位清晨悄悄绕道前往料理的爱花神父；亚瑟也许永远不知道，定时出现在教堂信箱中的英国红茶并不是同行之礼，而是某位少年背着父母辛苦修表好几年赚来的收入换来的匿名礼物。

阿尔弗雷德也许永远不知道，自己熟识的神父先生，曾为一己私心劝前来谈心的有意姑娘们选择暂且等待，而不是随本愿主动出击。亚瑟也许永远不知道，五年间他的相安无事，都是阿尔弗雷德用拳头和铁棍，以及一句"他是我的"所捍卫保护的成果。他们也许永远不知道，当有人调侃他们看起来紧密得形同热恋情侣时，嘴上否认的他们，多么希望在未来能听到一句肯定答复。

他们也许永远不知道这一切，但是他们知道，自己的身旁，永远有他的位置；在心里，他们无数遍地高喊着所有。

比如，我的神父先生。

比如，我的男孩。

#6

"你是说，你要去费城，这……"心间杂乱如麻，亚瑟想要倾吐询问的事宜实在太多。虽然街道上的悲散气氛已从侧面点落可能的结局，对渴求和平平等发展的阿尔弗雷德的了解也指向这近乎唯一的道路结局，虽然随目光望去，祖母绿的双眼里无意捕捉正摆在排椅一侧的靛蓝色缩影，也无声将其佐证，然而，那关键的字眼，就像是燃尽这此前美好的一团野火，似乎只要永远不化作言语砸落彼间，那么它将永远地成为词典上涂满绝望色彩的一个单词。

没有人比阿尔弗雷德更了解亚瑟，即便是极力掩饰心中不舍悲思的当下，他也能知晓，那卡在白条罗马领之下的言词为何。如果可以，他真希望抱紧亚瑟，告诉他一切只是一场梦，但是，责任与信赖让他做出合理但残忍的选择。"没错，你知道的，我要参战。"

"但那是战场，一场人与人之间的厮杀，一旦踏上枪林弹雨中，能有多少人平安而出，又有多少人能无罪离开。"又有多少人，成为了战场上发焦的骨肉灰烬，仅能凭借那为鲜血所浸透的模糊纸张，成为烈士名单上一个个苍白的血字。又有多少人，甚至到了最后，也无人寻得铭记，只能成为泥土之下的无声养料。

"我知道，我知道。说实话亚瑟，我并没有好到哪去，我快怕死了，我的手现在就像是隔壁哈森老头那样抖个不停，我的掌心都快像冰一样凉，我甚至不敢上厕所，以免自己紧张颤抖得连裤链都拉不上……该死，去他的战争，我的志愿是待在这个小镇了好好赚钱往后在费城开一家钟表店，继而再周游全国，而不是像现在这样，扛着枪满怀赴死奋战的决心，踏出宾夕法尼亚的大门。"

那就选择维持原样。在心里，亚瑟不由大喊。可面对阿尔弗雷德，这仅成为抿紧双唇下的默语，以及，早为对方所读懂的视线光火。

"但是，这样苟且于当下的安乐真的好吗。我们的北方，已经开启工业革命的进程，是希望和发展的故土，是和平发展的选择，可就在这大好的前程里，南方的独富和封建的奴隶制，却成为了最大的阻碍。这很可悲吧，奋起努力时，你却发现，你最大的敌人不是海外的强国，而是仅以密西西比河相隔的本国南方！"

"崭新的西部，本该是资本发展的培土，可南方的巨蟒，却想将其圈养在名为奴隶制的不平农场里。废奴运动、南方的暴动、堪萨斯内战，都不能打断他们的野心美梦。越来越多人，像布朗先生那样迈出反奴的奔走步伐，北方的反驳声音，也愈发响亮。"

"然而，即便如此，南方的人们仍未停下侵蚀的步伐，仍旧不愿向现实妥协低头。他们甚至还在前不久立起所谓的'美利坚联盟国'的称号和旗帜，并在数日前，南方联邦军竟还先发制人攻占萨姆特要塞，这简直不可饶恕！我们必须站起来，高举最光荣的美利坚合众国旗帜，在林肯先生的带领下，仅用短短的九十天*，打碎他们的美梦，让美利坚走向和平与统一。"

祖母绿的双眼瞪大，亚瑟有些认不出眼前的阿尔弗雷德。什么时候起，他的小男孩，竟也有这般的壮志与抱负；什么时候起，阿尔弗雷德已然从那纤细的毛头小子，成长为顶天立地的男子汉；什么时候起，他成为了自己心中不可或缺的一环。

喉咙已为各类言语堵满。他无比地希望摆脱自己这可笑的私欲利爪，保持他身为神父的平等明理之心，告诉他选择之正确，他将会为其骄傲。然而，由心深渊萌生的陈味心情，此刻就像是杂乱缠绕的私欲藤蔓，疯狂地扯住亚瑟的黑袍，将本欲迈进倾诉的他扯入深渊，使喉间满溢着私心挽留。

攥紧阿尔弗雷德的衣袖，深吸这熟悉的味道。亚瑟竟有些哽咽难语。他想扯住阿尔弗雷德，让他与自己留在萨尔伦斯，成为名单外的留守人员，反正以琼斯家在小镇里的力量，还有这混乱的环境，将阿尔弗雷德藏在教堂或者哪里九十天并不是什么难事不是吗。祖母绿的双眼紧锁眼前的少年，攥紧他胸襟的，他颤抖着嗓音，喊出最后的决定选择。

"去你的奴隶制，阿尔弗，不要让这场噩梦继续持续和蔓延到更久远的未来。拿起你的枪，按照你想做的去吧！"

亚瑟在内心里无数次地嘶吼着挽留，但他终究明白，这只是自己的私心所愿，而不是阿尔弗雷德、乃至自己所真正期盼的决定。也许，现在的安宁会让这份幸福平和得以持续，但对于未来而言，此刻的安稳，终究会成为罪恶与后悔火光灼尽的残烛。的确，战场掠夺了无数人的性命，但对于愿为理想和目标奋进的战士而言，哪怕由此倒下，也远比逃亡更光荣骄傲。

推开眼前惊讶的少年，早已为离别和决断的泪水所倾覆的视野模糊了对方的轮廓。亚瑟看不清楚阿尔弗雷德的面目神态，但他可以确定，满脸泪水但却露出放心和坚定笑容的自己，看起来会是多么的滑稽。

柔软的触感，倾覆于唇瓣。而自来仅以偶然擦过的肩膀传来的熟悉温度，此刻却由唇传至全身。曾引自己不由罪恶幻想的宽大掌心，此刻倘若捧起一块软玉般地温柔描摹着亚瑟的脸庞。带茧的指腹缓缓抚摸，由紧贴脸颊的浅金发鬓，细细地勾勒至彼间相触的双唇弧线。

庄严而神圣的十字架下，身为神父的自己，跨越了禁忌的围栏，终究成为细品罪之杯的恶徒。欲海的海浪，自蜻蜓点水般的轻吻后，于逐渐混乱的呼吸声中，拍出诱人的声音。亚瑟自然不忘自己身为神父的身份，也深知彼此二人行为的荒谬，但只要身旁仍有他的陪伴，即便是无尽深渊，自己也甘愿纵身一跃。

我的男孩，终将长大，而现在，便是他成长为男人的注定之所。

[ *九十天：萨姆特堡之战后，林肯召请联邦内其他州发兵夺回萨姆特堡与其他要塞，保卫首都，维护联邦。大多数的北方州相信，联邦可速战速决粉碎叛乱，故林肯仅征求志愿者作战九十天。 ]

#7

庄严的十字架仍高挂在上，而十字架下却上演着淫/乱无比的别样哗剧。深金色的少年仍近在眼前，但碎发飘动下，却是超越此前一切的疯狂举动。黑色的教袍仍旧包裹着自己的身体，可平躺在神圣地毯上的自己，却像是等待救赎的荡/妇，不断索取的唇齿还有叉开的双腿，满是对这愈发混乱气氛的纵欲呼应。

阿尔弗雷德终归还只是一个十九岁男孩，在技巧上的鲁莽和粗劣，可谓是与禁欲二十三年的自己并没有多少区别。长舌用力地撬开亚瑟的齿间，贪婪地掠夺着这狭小空间里所剩无几的空气。粗糙的舌面，化作唇齿内的困兽，粗暴地撞入藏在舌下的敏感地带，借原始的天性与本能，于唇齿构成的私密处里，落下满是占据意味的野蛮气味默痕。

半得益于少年的怪力，也半因为口舌中彼间绝不愿意轻易松开对方的意志想法，长时间交战的唾液，也由之从神父那被撬开的唇中溢出。亚瑟看不到此刻自己的模样，但他可以肯定，正被暧昧至甚至冠为淫/靡的透明液体勾勒下巴轮廓，甚至滴脏于神圣红毯上的自己，是多么的狼狈不堪。过长而激烈的舌吻，似欲海的海浪，在为干涸的身体带来快感浪潮的同时，也使逐渐无力的窒息感传遍溺水者的身心。

无数次，理智与对空气的渴望，使亚瑟欲摆脱其中，可少年于舌间落下的炽热火苗，还有那模仿着性/交反复抽/插激起的淫/靡水声，却又为亚瑟拍下一大淹没浪头，使本欲推开的双手，成为了攥紧少年粗布衣服的欲望之爪，使想要退去的小舌，成为了唇齿间共舞的欲者，使正望向十字架祈祷罪为救赎的神父祷告，成为了纵身欲海的溺亡者细碎呻吟。

现在，没有什么能阻拦阿尔弗雷德的欲望，哪怕是亚瑟略带愧疚哭腔的祷告，也成为了即将融化为重吻之下的酥心深吸。精细的教袍苏褡，成为了美洲猎豹的当下目标。而那繁琐的三十三颗纽扣，也终将沦为利爪下的即将扯落一半的牺牲品。光着上半身跨坐在其上，望着这干净漂亮的身体，阿尔弗雷德竟有些愣神。犹豫片刻后，一丝炽热的暖意，掠去四月笼罩于怀中人身上的寒意，一点轻吻，缓缓地落在胸前，如花般柔软亲和之际，送上略带沙哑的由心爱语。"亲爱的，你真漂亮。"

轻轻地托起那五年来早已熟悉至每一丝细纹的手，阿尔弗雷德轻柔细吻，由分明的指节，至精致的锁骨，由带有阳光倾覆细痕的手背，至从未被外界所触及的胸前，阿尔弗雷德与他的吻，分毫不差地一一遍布。与四月寒气截然不同的高热鼻息轻喷于脖颈之上，同紧随而至的热烈亲吻，成为了这片白雪上的赤色红痕。而被戏弄的两点红缨，在或轻或重的亲吻啃咬中，蒙上薄薄的汗水，宛若盛夏欲取的佳果，等待着唇齿间的轻咬之时。

教堂里的气氛也随之改变，从庄严肃穆，再到当下的为爱放纵。教堂里的二人清楚自己的作为是何等的荒谬，但没有任何一人选择将其控制。顺着气氛和欲望，阿尔弗雷德不再忍耐，一边继续啃咬着亚瑟那精致的锁骨，一边试探性地以指腹勾勒这迷人的轮廓。少年掌心偏高的温度烫至微凉的皮肤上，引起身下人的不由颤抖，然而，亚瑟并未选择拒绝退去，他的眼里，满是对少年的包容和期待。

"亲爱的，别压制自己的声音，让我也听听你的声音。"带茧的拇指指腹轻柔地勾勒着柔软的双唇，小心翼翼地探入湿润的口中，轻轻地刮着那不知道是亚瑟亦或者是彼此交融的唾液，低声地说着。漏过琉璃窗的光芒，宛若纯净的圣光，倾洒于正深陷泥泽的两人身上，轻抵着亚瑟喉间的白条罗马领衬，连同它那劝诫警言的象征般，在混乱的气息中衬得格外显眼。

不容任何思考犹豫，也不容任何等待，跨坐在心爱人的身上，阿尔弗雷德一把解开那五年间记忆中从未抹去的立领。"呼喊我的名字，告诉我，你爱我。"

"什么……"自成为神父起便从不离身的白条罗马领被猛然夺取，过去警言与身份的象征，此刻沦为杂乱衫缕中的无名一员。许久未现的肌肤，成为四月微凉气息的宠儿。本能地遮挡的双手，为身上人的掌心所攥紧按住。还未等丝毫惊讶化作直白言辞，如雨点般不绝滴落于脖颈的亲吻，便将这一切永远地成为被虎牙轻啃的喉间微鸣。

"于是说，我亲爱的神父先生，现在可不是你对众生的倾听时间，而是你正被我操的场合。什么警言戒律，都是不足以一提的狗屁，别再按捺你的声音，我想听你叫，听你昔日歌颂赞词的嗓音，浪/叫着吼出我的名字，一遍遍地告诉我你爱我。"

"疯子，这可是教堂！"

"罪过和惩罚等我一命呜呼后再考虑吧，现在我只想在这个地方，操/弄我所最爱的男人！"

沉没于欲海之徒并没有多少耐心和理性，更别说正跨坐在半身赤裸的至爱之人身上的阿尔弗雷德了。一声清脆的细响，伴随着皮带及长裤的扯落，划破接连喘息中的沉寂氛围。突然出现在眼前的巨物，粗暴地占据了亚瑟的视野。他分不清自己是恐惧还是紧张，满脑子里尽是未经人事的空白紧张。但是不知该说是庆幸还是恰巧，亚瑟并不需要摸清脑内的杂想，毕竟身上的爱人，早已用接下来的迅猛发展夺取了他的理智和思考。

方才还在口腔闯荡的长舌，现在却于双腿之下的后庭游走。本该为污秽之处的部位，此刻却成为眼前少年舌尖上的宝物。素未让他人所触及的极隐私密境，眼下不仅暴露在爱人的视线中，还成为正倍受宠爱的存在。咬紧牙关抿紧双唇，亚瑟极力压制欲冲破唇齿的丑陋呻吟。可随着唾液的浸润与柔软舌尖的探入，不由摇动的腰肢，攥紧地毯的紧绷指节，还有细碎不断的重重呼吸声，都在无声地证明，他的坚持是多么的脆弱无力。

"亚瑟，别忍，呼喊我的名字。"为欲火所灼烧的音线，让眼前的少年蒙上成熟男性的磁性诱惑。别开头，抱着身为神父的最后一丝诚挚，他摇了摇头。然而，待被润湿的小/穴里缓缓滑至扩展的数根手指后，即便是弥散在口中的血腥味，也无法再阻挡这由心至身遍布的焚身欲火。

"阿尔弗雷德……"微不可闻的声音，带有着哭腔，散入两人之间。是因为在神圣的十字架下这般所谓的罪恶感，是因为下体为欲勃发的羞涩感，还是仅因为这兴奋至头皮发麻的快感，亚瑟并不知晓，他就像是堕于欲海中的溺水者，仅能抱紧唯一的浮木，在海浪中沉浮求生，而眼下，阿尔弗雷德便是他的希望，他的世界中最珍贵的唯一。

"好孩子。"宛若虔诚教徒的阿尔弗雷德抱紧他的神父，低声地在已然点落欲火红痕的耳垂上，落下赞赏的轻吻。但是，不同于乖巧温柔的上半身，彼间二人的下半身里，却是野性地争夺与侵占。猛然抽走的手指，被继而抵上的巨物所取代。温柔与缓慢，只是寡味的前调，而迅猛与持久，却是股间正发生的事宜关键词。

"告诉我，你爱我。"犬齿勾勒耳朵的轮廓，堕入阿斯蒙迪斯陷阱中的他，向还紧拽最后零星本我的神父先生沙哑耳语。

肉体相碰的闷响，混杂在淫/靡的水声中，每一次地抽/插撞入，都在吞噬着亚瑟近乎无存的理智，摸遍全身尤其是有力紧按前端的双手，放肆地燎高彼间二人的高热温度。在这场欲望游戏里，不管是他自己，亦或者阿尔弗雷德都没有选择权，毕竟从他们亲吻那一刻起，他们的欲望之火，便成为了这一切的主宰。

"我爱你。"呻吟着快感的甜蜜嗓音，亚瑟近乎嘶吼，说出了五年来一直隐藏在心中的爱语。自己终究还是迈出那一步，即便我知道这将是永远烙在我灵魂上的罪，但我却无悔，我爱阿尔弗雷德，无论是初见的男孩，还是此刻的男人，我都爱他，我爱他！

"上帝，你实在是太棒了，谁能想到优雅虔诚的神父，现在却张开双腿，在我的身下尽情享乐。"疯狂地冲撞着亚瑟体内的敏感点，享受着绞紧前端的刺激快感，阿尔弗雷德轻吹怀中人的耳畔，放肆地索取着更多。"不过没关系，无论你怎么样，你都是我的挚爱。叫我的名字，亲爱的，我还想要，想要更多。"

理智早为高热所融化，近乎糊成一团的脑子里，仅剩下随他撸/动前端的双手所服从的意识。"阿尔弗雷德……阿尔弗雷德……天杀的正骑在我身上的家伙，快点，我快受不了了……"

"没想到褪去神父华衣的你，竟是这么任性直接。"高高地抬起亚瑟的大腿，阿尔弗雷德调侃而语。双眸里，宛若暴风雨到来的深邃蔚蓝占据全部；而饶有趣味的狡猾微笑中，却更是由心宠溺。白玉般无暇的大腿上，落下樱色的吻痕；沙哑的声音里，却更满溢着柔情蜜意。"如你所愿，亲爱的。"

用力地挺进，重重地撞入亚瑟的花心。而为快感所绞紧的小/穴，此刻也像是报复式地吞吐着逐渐趋于快感边境的巨物。疯狂地抽插，维续着彼间的索爱。而不绝的亲吻，都是最无声的告白。最后的冲刺，成为了游戏初局的尾声。抱紧亚瑟的腰际，每一滴蜜液由之灌入，在亚瑟的体内，在这红毯上，落下浊色的斑斑点点。

"阿尔弗雷德，我爱你……"

"我也爱你。"

这是阿尔弗雷德的第一次。他不懂得多少技巧，也不懂得如何顾及与慰藉，但深知熟知身下人的一切，知道他的每一次倒吸凉气、每一次呻吟、每一次颤抖意味何物，他很清楚，自己是唯一能拥亚瑟堕入欲海的所在。这也是亚瑟的第一次，恐怕也可能是唯一一次。宣誓将为纯洁而守身的自己，此刻却在最神圣的十字架下，干着这不可饶恕的罪恶之事。然而，他却不后悔，现在的他只想抱紧阿尔弗雷德，挽落这临行前的最后温暖。

#8

蓝色是亚瑟最喜欢的颜色。相隔两国的大西洋海浪，初踏萨尔伦斯的无云晴空，还有阿尔弗雷德的双眸里，都是承接这最爱色彩的挚爱所在。然而现在，面对套在他终生挚爱的男人身上的军服靛蓝，他却再无欣赏爱意。他深知，这不是梦，这是当下切真切实所发生的一切，他已经选择接受的一切，可是，正颤抖着的手，却展露着截然不同的信息。

可不同于亚瑟那藏不住的担忧紧张，阿尔弗雷德倒显得相当淡定自若，他甚至握紧亚瑟的手调侃道："现在可是我上战场，亚瑟你在怕什么？"言语与动作里，满是如同到田野里传教的诙谐平和。

"这怎么可能不害怕，这可是战场，无论你是什么人，有多人在等待，对于真枪实弹而言，这都只是毫无意义的细微尘埃！"

"这岂不是更好，我终于与目标成为的费城钟表店老板身份一致了，这在某种意义上也算是梦想成真吧。"

"那只是对于敌人而言的一样罢了，你到底懂不懂，别说射击，你唯一的一次开枪，也只是庆祝仪式上的空弹枪而已。简单概述就是，你就是一个没有任何经验的新手，能平安存活已是最大的幸运，这样的状况下，我怎么可能不担心。"怎么可能还淡定自若，怎么可能倘若一切都素未发生。你可是我的男孩，我所挚爱一生的人。

"亚瑟。"一声呼唤，打断了亚瑟的愁绪。抬起头来，望向那抹熟悉的蔚蓝，亚瑟有些不知所措。一直以为，擅于留心细节的他总能读透对方的所想，可现在，面对自己最了解的人，他却无从下手。

"你知道吗，我是一个很贪婪的人，这一点从未改变，或许该说，在遇上你尤其是爱上你后，这更是变本加厉。从前光是每日清晨的约见，已是我莫大的期盼，然而逐渐地，我开始奢望每日注目你的初醒。过去陪在你的身边便是幸福，可不知不觉中，我无数次期盼能永远地霸占你人生的右侧。曾经与你翻云覆雨只是青春期的躁动幻想，而现在，我变得愈发贪心，想要成为你未来的永久相依。"

"正因为贪婪，我才在远行前选择越界，告诉你我的所爱。也正因为获得，我不愿意松手，只想永远地攥紧这每一缕幸福。从五年前的过去，到我们可能的未来。我爱你，亚瑟。在这残酷的战场上，我没有绝对把握向你许诺归来，但是，只要有一丝希望，我都决不放弃，毕竟，我还要和你向你所信仰的上帝老头为今天和未来所发生的禁忌之恋所赎罪。"

"所以，与其担心我会不会突然在战场上一去不回，倒不如考虑等我回来时，你该如何迎接你的英雄。"轻轻地摩挲着熟悉的浅金色碎发，阿尔弗雷德带有笑意地温柔道来。宽大的军装，使他衬得分外单薄，略带稚气的微笑，更让其显得青葱无忧。然而，亚瑟深知，温柔的抚摸中带有的颤抖和不舍，乐观笑容中所藏有的更深坚定。

"我也许会把你拉到十字架面前，让你一遍遍地诉说战场上的经历和罪过，用圣经和劝诫，使你重归无罪。"

"好吧，希望到时候你能换上衣柜里的那套我希望你穿上很久的西装，并十分乐意地坐在我的大腿上，一遍遍地为我耳语传教。"

"不可能！这可是教堂，你这根本算不上赎罪。"

"如果爱上你算是一种罪，那么我宁愿永不赎罪，成为一个能爱你陪伴你并且上你的混蛋。"

"很显然，现在的你就是这副德行，而我也并不打算对此稍加改变。"

集结的号声，掺入散落琉璃窗的和光，落在这仅有彼此的教堂里。离别的最后钟声，划破了小镇的宁静，使不舍和惜别，涌入百姓的身边周际，也萦绕回荡在正并肩坐在教堂排椅上的他们。紧握的双手由之颤抖，相靠所倾听的心跳声也奏响离别的终曲。不舍，里所用当；但相映的祖母绿与蔚蓝间，却并无过多的挽留难分，他们知道，无论身在何处，无论生命存否，他们已然拥有了彼此，从信任到相依，从现在，到生命终止一瞬。

#9

他终会长大，从一个男孩，成长为一个男人。

但不变的是，他永远是自己的男孩。

End.


End file.
